Nel tuo ricordo
by Nowlive
Summary: Nel ricordo di chi andiamo avanti, a chi ci rivolgiamo quando abbiamo paura? Che cosa succede quando qualcuno a noi caro viene a mancare?


_"Al dolce ricordo di una vita amata. _

_Che tu possa splendere ancora, come facevi mentre eri al mio fianco__. Che tu possa condurre i miei passi lungo le valli di cui tanto mi parlavi. Perché, anche se non sentirò più le tue labbra sopra le mie, anche se non sentirò il tuo calore vicino… io possa sempre ricordare._

_Che__ i tuoi occhi rimangano nei miei, perché io possa vedere ciò che tu vedi._

_Che__ le mie mani possano sfiorare ciò che tu hai toccato… perché io possa provare quello che anche tu sentivi._

_Che__ il sole non si spenga, nascondendo la tua luce ai miei occhi._

_Abbiamo passato anni a dirci che niente sarebbe successo, mesi a sussurrarci che tutto era diverso, giorni a dirci che niente sarebbe tornato come prima._

_Eppure__ qualcosa è stato, perché ora il mio cuore ha perso un battito, perché adesso nel mio corpo sento scorrere il brivido della paura, della solitudine._

_Sarai sempre vivo con me, sarai__ sempre qui nella mia mente. Sono passati anni dal nostro ultimo bacio, dal nostro ultimo gesto libero di passione. E passeranno ancora molti anni prima che ci rincontreremo, prima che potremo sfiorarci di nuovo._

_Tante sono le cose che vorrei dirti in questo momento, e molte altre ancora sono quelle che avrei voluto sentissi prima di adesso. Prima che quella macchina ti tappasse le orecchie per sempre, prima che quello schianto ti cucisse le labbra senza motivo, prima che la pallida signora dal manto nero divenisse la tua amante e ti accogliesse nel suo abbraccio._

_Non posso dirtele ora, non servirebbero a nulla. O forse servirebbero, ma non sarebbero uguali, non piangerò, riderò con te! Non giurerò che vivrò nel tuo ricordo, ma non farò nemmeno l'inverso, non posso promettere cose che non so, e posso sentire le tue risate e le parole che mi confermano che anche tu vorresti questo. Vivrò, questo posso dirlo, ho vissuto fino ad adesso… e continuerò a farlo. _

_Quanti mesi sono passati? Uno, due… forse addirittura tre… ho perso il conto, o meglio non l'ho neppure tenuto. A che sarebbe servito? A nulla… _

_Voglio continuare a ricordarti, voglio__ continuare a sentire la tua voce nella mia mente e nel mio cuore. Ti ho amato… e per sempre lo farò. _

_Amico mio, fratello mio… amore mio."_

Nel tuo ricordo…

( by Acuamaine)

_Quanti giorni sono passati dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto? Anni dire, ore interminabili che si sono susseguite senza tregua. _

_Sei partito__ per colpa mia, per colpa di un mio sogno… e non sei più tornato!_

_Ti ho aspettato, davvero l'ho fatto. Ho scrutato il tuo arrivo dalle finestre della mia stanza…_

_Ma__ da quando ti ho visto cavalcare via, scivolando nel silenzio del mattino per affrontare qualcosa che nessuno dei due conosceva… sapevo che non saresti tornato!_

_E__ forse lo sapevi anche tu! Eppure non me lo hai detto, hai accettato l'incarico di nostro padre, sei stato zitto e sorridente mentre mi salutavi. _

_"Ricordati di me" queste furono le tue ultime parole, le ultime che giunsero nitide alle mie orecchie. Quel che mi dicesti in seguito non riuscii ad ascoltarlo. Forse non volevo sentirlo, forse mi immaginavo che saresti rimasto di più con me, se avessi dovuto ripetere più volte quella frase._

_Eppure__ no, neanche questo è servito… perché tu sei partito lo stesso, e io sono rimasto fermo a fissarti. A guardare la tua schiena dondolare via cullata dal passo del cavallo._

_Fratello, tu che eri per me una guida, un sostegno in tutto quello che facevo… adesso non ci sei più! _

_Ho scrutato davvero il tuo arrivo… ho__ aspettato lunghe ore al tramonto e al sorgere del sole, guardavo l'orizzonte e le nuvole in cielo. Ma lo sapevo che non tornavi._

_Quando__ cavalcando con i miei uomini, osservavo i nostri nemici farsi avanti… combattevo e sfogavo la mia rabbia… perché tu non saresti più stato al mio fianco. _

_Avrei voluto vederti spuntare dagli alberi, dalle rovine della nostra città, ridere dei miei insuccessi e scherzarci sopra, incoraggiandomi a fare meglio._

_Ma__ tu non comparivi mai, non lo avresti mai più fatto…_

_Quando ritrovai, quella mattina, il tuo corno, spezzato in due sulle rive del fiume maledii i Valar, Eru e tutti gli dei che c'erano sopra di noi._

_Neanche sognare mi era più concesso? Non potevo vivere illudendomi che saresti tornato?_

_Non potevo sperare di rivederti un giorno, sorridere come solo a me sorridevi, stringere le tue braccia intorno a me?_

_No… neanche quello mi era concesso._

_Sentii i commenti di mio padre, non potevo__ portare solo il dolore della tua morte, no?_

_No… dovevo anche sentirmi dire che avrei dovuto morire io. Non ti sto incolpando fratello… non lo sto facendo!_

_Anche perché… avrei davvero voluto prendere io il tuo posto__. Se ci fossi stato io al tuo posto, molte, tante cose sarebbero cambiate! Tu saresti vivo… e forse io sarei morto. Ma la nostra gente gioirebbe ancora, perché il suo capitano più importante, più famoso e coraggioso sarebbe ancora vivo per infondere loro coraggio._

_Anche__ adesso che sul trono della nostra città c'è un nuovo re, anche adesso che nostro padre non c'è più… So che ti vorrebbero vedere camminare per strada al loro fianco. _

_Ho smesso di invidiarti molti anni fa, quando ero solo un ragazzo… ho smesso di invidiarti e ho cominciato ad ammirarti. _

_Per me eri tutto, un esempio, un modello… nella mia fantasia per me il sole non sorgeva se non eri tu ad ordinarglielo!_

_Vorrei che fossi qui al mio fianco adesso… mi tremano le mani, e ho paura… non ho mai avuto così tanta paura. _

_Non ho avuto così paura neanche quando, insieme con venti uomini, ho sceso le colline della città per andare verso un suicidio scellerato. _

_Non ho mai avuto così tanta paura neanche quando ho preso in sposa Eowyn e con lei ho accettato di governare l'Ithilien… _

_Ho vissuto bene in questi anni… sono stato contento di averla come sposa, di avere queste responsabilità… i figli che ho avuto da lei, i nipoti che questi mi hanno dato…_

_Ma__ adesso sono stanco… troppo stanco… e ho paura! Fratello… ho paura, aiutami!_

Il vecchio cavaliere sedeva sul suo letto, stanco affaticato… le spesse coperte di lana lo ricoprivano, numerosi cuscini lo sorreggevano. Al suo fianco la sua sposa, che gli teneva la mano e gli sorrideva. Ai piedi del letto i suoi figli e i loro compagni lo osservavano con le lacrime agli occhi, in braccio a loro poteva vedere i suoi nipoti…

Al lato del letto, in piedi, c'erano il suo re e il suo consorte elfico. Re Ellessar, l'amico con il quale aveva governato per così tanti anni… gli venne da sorridere, re Ellessar non era invecchiato neanche di un giorno dall'incoronazione, e neppure l'elfo al suo fianco… solo lui lo aveva fatto, e ora li osservava divertito, stavano in piedi al suo fianco, Aragorn si era preso di lui fino a quel momento, rifiutando di allontanarsi dal suo letto, di lasciare che fosse un altro guaritore a prendersi cura del suo sovrintendente.

Tutti continuavano a dirgli che gli volevano bene, tutti continuavano a dirgli di farsi coraggio, di continuare ad andare avanti… ma in realtnon era sicuro di volerlo. Anzi, era stanco, e non voleva assolutamente farsi coraggio, non voleva continuare ad andare avanti.

IL vento entrò violentemente in stanza, facendo volare le tende, sollevando le coperte e i capelli dei presenti.

Sollevò persino il suo spirito, e fu allora che il vecchio cavaliere capì… quel vento, quell'irruenza… solo una persona avrebbe potuto fare tutto quel trambusto semplicemente entrando in stanza…

_"Avevi paura fratellino… e sono venuto a farti coraggio"_

Faramir, figlio di Denethor, capitano e sovrintendente di Gondor sotto il regno di re Ellessar, aveva chiuso gli occhi affrontando il suo ultimo viaggio, fino ai cancelli di Mandos… 

Fino a quel momento aveva avuto paura, paura di affrontare da solo quel cammino oscuro, di non essere pronto o degno di arrivare fino a quel posto… 

Ma adesso il suo spirito non era da solo, adesso in sua compagnia c'era qualcun altro che gli teneva un braccio intorno alle spalle, che lo incitava ad andare avanti, che rideva scherzoso della sua paura…

_Avevo paura, ma adesso i miei passi sono tornati sicuri. Non tremo più della notte che avanza, non ho bisogno di chiudere gli occhi per nascondermi ai miei incubi._

_Adesso tu sei di nuovo con me, la tua forte mano mi sostiene, mi accompagna lungo tutta la strada._

_Non ho paura di quello che affronterò, perché non sarò solo… avrò te al mio fianco. Avrò la mia roccia sicura, il mio sostegno._

_E correremo di nuovo insieme, nei verdi prati dell'infinito, alzeremo lo sguardo sui cieli dell'immenso, alzeremo alte le nostre risate senza aver paura di venir sgridati._

_Canteremo e balleremo insieme, berremo la rugiada del mattino… saremo insieme, uniti nel canto della notte. _

_Felici della luce del mattino._

_Non ho più paura, Boromir, fratello mio… non ho paura perché tu adesso, sei con me. _

_Non ho paura, perché io… adesso sono con te!_

I corni suonarono al passaggio della salma, lacrime vennero versate per il valoroso signore di Gondor che passava attraverso le strade della città per il suo ultimo viaggio.

I bambini smisero di giocare, i vecchi smisero di ricordare il passato… tutti smisero di lavorare e piansero lacrime per colui che tanto aveva fatto per la loro libertà.

Il suo nome non venne mai dimenticato, la sua memoria non svanì nel nulla… e della sua morte tutti parlarono, seppur con dolore, con un tono di speranza e allegria. 

Perché, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano e il suo corpo cominciava a diventare freddo, il sorriso ricomparve sulle sue stanche e inaridite labbra. E chiunque si fosse trovato in quella stanza al momento del suo sonno eterno giurò di aver udito il suono di un corno e il rumore delle risate felici di due fratelli che si erano perduti e che infine avevano trovato la strada per ricongiursi.

Tutti piansero di dolore alla perdita del loro amato, ma nei loro cuori la certezza che non fosse solo aiutò a superare il vuoto che si era creato. Faramir, sarebbe rimasto per sempre con loro, e sarebbe tornato conducendoli con se nei sentieri sicuri verso le valli di Mandos.

Fine.


End file.
